


Education in the Mountains

by MirandaZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mission Fic, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaZ/pseuds/MirandaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Pain attack Kakashi and Iruka are sent on a mission to foster goodwill and gain allies for Konoha. What they find is betrayal, violence, wonder, and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the deal. I'm not a writer. I'm just an avid Fan fiction reader and KakaIru fan. I had an idea pop into my head and I thought I would try to flesh it out. If it's horrible I'm sorry. I do welcome suggestions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am simply a fan of Kishimotos incredible world and characters. All credit goes to him, and I thank him for the amazing world he created.

Teenage boys are heavy. Shinobi boys even more so. He thought to himself as his trudged down the path to the villiage gates. Or what was left of them at least.

How is it that he, of everyone in the Hidden Leaf, ended up carrying his unconscious ass back? "I mean, I only died today, but hey no, I'll carry the kid back."

The boy let out a small moan and started to stir. "Kaka Sensei?"

He set the boy on the ground. "Hey there Naruto." The silver haired jonin said. "That was pretty stupid going off all on your own like that."

The blonde just scratched the back of his head and grinned, "but I did it! Didn't I?!" 

"Yeah you did idiot," Kakashi said mussing his hair, "and then I got stuck hauling your heavy ass back to town. Can you walk now?"

The blonde jumped up ready to go, and immediately fell down as his knees gave out. "Owww," he whined rubbing his backside. His sensei slid an arm under his and helped him to his feet. A few assisted and tentative steps later and they were working their way back to town again. They walked slowly but more steady with each step. Eventually the gate came into view. Naruto could see his entire group of friends gathered, whispering among themselves. Crystal blue eyes met with feminine lavender eyes.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whisperd almost silently though it was loud enough for one particular person to hear though.

"NARUTO!" The pink haired kunoichi ran towards him. He braced himself. 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OFF BY YOUR SELF YOU BIG MORON?!" He cringed waiting for the familiar punch. Instead, she flung herself in his arms crying, "I was so worried!"

He allowed himself a whole five seconds to be shocked before plastering his signature giant smile on his face and promising she could tell him all about how worried she was for him on a date later that night. WHACK! Ahhh, there was the punch he expected.

The rest of his friends ran to see him. Well except Shikamaru, he hobbled. Hinata held back behind the group wringing her hands and looking nervous. Naruto smiled at his friends and gestured for them to give him a moment. He walked over to her.

"Hinata." She blushed but held his gaze. "Thank you." He took her hands. "I owe everything to you. Thank you for believing in me."

She blushed harder, but stayed standing. "You're welcome Naruto-kun." The moment was broken as Kiba and Choji grabbed him and started tossing him into the air. 

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto." They all chanted as the rest of the villiage joined in. "Hero of the Leaf!" They yelled.

At this point Kakashi must have gotten something in his eye because he had to wipe it furiously. Under his mask though. He was grinning from ear to ear. He may be a dunce, but Naruto deserved to be hailed as a hero for everything he'd done for this village. Starting from the day he was born. He looked out over the remains of the villiage. They'd taken a beating, but thanks to that blue eyed brat they were all still alive. He continued scanning the crowd for unfamiliar faces. You can never be too careful. His obsidian eye connected with swimming chocolate brown ones. A small shock rocked through his system. Umino Iruka. Narutos most precious person. He was openly weeping with joy as he turned back to watch his former student. Kakashi however, kept his eyes on the chunin. He realized he was staring at the tanned man and immediately tore his eyes way. "Curious." He thought. The jolt was unexpected. Well his system was probably still regulating after being dead. Yeah. That makes as much sense as anything else. He put it out of his mind.

He kept scanning the crowd. Except now, for some reason his eye kept finding a certain chunin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. A little longer. Still just set up, but a little more meat. :) Please coment, let me know what I can improve.

Konoha was destroyed. Physically there was nothing but some walls and a gate. However, a villiage is more than just buldings and streets. The will of fire lived in the hearts of its people, and right now the will of fire burned brighter than ever in the people of Konoha. The Godaime lay unconscious and her people felt her loss. The academy was closed by order of acting Hokage Shimura Danzo. The missions desk was still MIA. Though rumor had it that a tent was being fitted to serve as a temporary home for it. But until some semlbance of order could be restored missions has been halted. Consequently Umino Iruka was left with none of his usual work to do.

He had made it around to check on everyone to see how they were doing and see if they needed anything. Shikamaru was doing well considering he was sporting a broken leg. But the lazy bastard refused any help. This was a bit of a surprise to the teacher. Apparently he was finally starting to grow out of the laziness. Or perhaps he was just stubborn and prideful like his father.

He hadn't had to look far to find Neji. It seemed every time he talked to Shikamaru, Neji wasn't far away. He filed that bit of information away in the back of his head for further rumination at a later date. 

Lee and Gai were never hard to find. Just wait at one spot on the perimeter and eventually they would come by. Though how, was a different matter all together. Sometimes; backwards, on their hands, jumping rope, jumping over each other, on all fours, hell one time they'd even been jogging forwards like a normal person. That time Iruka worried that something might be wrong. They assured him it was just a rest lap between finger laps. He then got two brilliant smiles with thumbs up and, "Thank you for your support!" Shaking his head and snickering he walked off. Those two were just fine.

Ino and Sakura had their hands full in the medical tent. Naruto may have kept everyone from dying but whatever had been done did nothing for the injured. The tan instructor knew he could be of no help to them. So he brought them both a cool glass of lemonaide and moved on.

Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Hinata seemed intent on training, often he found Tenten with them. They may still be genin, but there wasn't much left he could teach them. He would just be in their way. 

Kotetsu and Izumo somehow managed to still be working gate duty even when the city was a pile of rubble. He did find them off duty a couple times and sat down for a drink with them. However when it was time to leave they didn't seem to want any company. Always a convenient excuse of an early shift or something. Iruka wondered to himself if they still thought they were fooling anyone as to the true nature of their relationship. Good for them he thought.

He eventually ended up spending most days in the village helping the jonin with the rebuilding efforts. Unfortunately for the tan chunin handiness was not his forte and he usually felt as though he was the exact opposite of help. Genma, Yamato, Raido, Aoba, Ebisu, and Anko were too nice to say anything. Bless them. 

Many days found him walking listlessly feeling useless. It was one of those days that he was so lost in mindless thought that he walked right into a lithe and clueless copy-nin. Whose nose was, not surprisingly, buried in an icha icha novel instead of watching where he was going. Irukas famous temper threatened to flare, but he realised he was just as much to blame as the other man.

"Pardon me Hatake-San. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Ma, Iruka-sensei. I believe I am just as much to blame." The silver haired nin eyed him from head to toe. If Iruka didn't know better he would have called it a leer. He couldn't help the slight pink that tinged his cheeks. 

Kakashi grinned under his mask. Oh how he enjoyed getting a rise out of the Academy Sensei. It really was fun. "Hatake-San," Iruka began.

"Please call me Kakashi."

"But I....." Kakashi eyed him, "if you insist Kakashi-San." The jonin sighed. I suppose that's good enough. He thought.

"I never got to thank you for your assistance during the attack." The pink cheeked man said.

"You mean for saving your life sensei?" Kakashi teased.

Iruka didn't take the bait, "yes. That. I own you a debt of gratitude."

"Ma, Iruka-Chan," the chunin cringed as the childish honorfic. "Since Naruto managed to convince Pain to resurrect everyone it would appear I needent have bothered." Iruka glared at him. "So there is no debt to be paid. However, it was my pleasure." 

The chunin looked at him with an indecipherable look on his face and an even darker blush. "Regardless, you have my thanks. I will leave you to your 'literature.'"

"Ma Iruka-Chan."

"Please refrain from using such a juvenile name for me Hata.." a silver eyebrow arched, "Kakashi-San."

"What would you prefer I call you sensei?"

"My name is Iruka."

"Very well Iruka. At you busy at the moment? I could use some lunch. It is always nice to have some company." 

Kakashi had absolutely no idea what possessed him to invite Iruka to lunch, but the invitation was out now. Too late to take it back. He was surprised when Iruka accepted.

They walked in silence to the temporary Ichiraku ramen tent. As they arrived they noticed a familiar orange jump suit topped with blond hair sitting at the bar.

"Naruto?" Iruka said. The blond turned.

"Iruka-sensei!" He looked to the other man. "Kaka-sensei? Oh this is perfect! Shikamaru told me to find you two. Now I don't have to! Another bowl of ramen!" He then proceeded to go right back to his very important task of devouring noodles. The two older men looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Naruto."His current sensei said drily. "What did Shikamaru want you to find us for?"

"Oh. You've been summoned by the Hokage." He spit out the title bitterly.

"NARUTO! Why on earth are you sitting at Ichiraku if you're supposed to be delivering a summons to the Hokage?!" Iruka yelled out.

"Well, I was on my way to find you and I walked by and it smelled so good and I was so hungry that I figured I could eat real fas...."

"Never mind Naruto. We'll be heading to the Hokage now." Kakashi dragged a still growling Iruka from the tent.

When they reached the acting Hokages tent they were admitted by two ANBU Kakashi didn't recognize. Probably ROOT members he surmised. Danzo sat behind the desk. "I have a mission for two of you".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating pretty frequently at the moment. Don't expect this pace to keep going. I have a very busy couple of months coming up.

Iruka gaped at his, hopefully, temporary leader. "A mission? For me?" He sputtered. "But I haven't been in the field in years!" 

The heavily bandaged man glared at the teacher. "I will not be addressed by a mere chunin in such a coarse manner Umino!" 

The teacher stepped back and hung his head. "My apologies Hokage-sama." But even to Kakashis ears the title sounded insincere.

"That is, however, precisely why you will be assisting Kakashi on this mission. As the educator of our future ninja I find it appalling that you have spent the last few years behind a desk. You cannot adequately train the next generations while your own skills stagnate and get rusty and your senses dulled. It is imperative that you not forget what kind of life you are training these children for."

Kakashi appeared to be so bored he was barely awake. In reality he watched the scene unfolding in front of him with rapt attention. Iruka on the other hand? Well Kakashi wasn't aware that a face could reach that shade of scarlet. He appeared to be on the verge of exploding.

"I can assure you Hokage-sama." The teacher said in the most incredibly calm voice through gritted teeth. "I am quite diligent in my training and..."

"Your training is irrelevant Umino. Field experience is critical to keep your skills and senses sharp. My word on this matter is final. You have a mission and I expect it to be completed."

"What is our mission Shimuri:San?" Kakashi asked hoping to keep the idiot teacher from digging his own grave any deeper. The older man bristled at the name the copy nin used, but chose to not make an issue. This was already taking longer than he'd planned. He wanted these two out of his office as soon as possible.

"The important details are in the mission scroll." He nodded to an ANBU at his side and the scroll was handed to Kakashi. " You will be traveling to the Villiage Hidden in the Mountains. Our spies tell us the Akatsuki are planning something huge. We will need allies. Your job is to assure their support for us in the upcoming conflict by any means necessary. The mountains hold many tools that we can use. Failure in this mission is unacceptable. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men nodded. "Ise the adjoining tent to this one for your planning. It has been soundproofed. You leave at first light tomorrow. Dismissed" The acting Hokage left no doubt that questions would not he tolerated. An ANBU held open the flap to the adjoining tent and they obediently went in. The tent was sparse. A table in the middle with a lamp on it and nothing else.

Iruka sat down with a sigh. "What the hell?" He muttered.

"Is there a problem Iruka?"

"I just wonder what he is trying do sending me on a mission. There are much more qualified ninja that could...."

"And every single one of them is currently occupied with other duties. Whereas you and I have very little to do. Perhaps the bastard has a point. Some time in the field will do you some good sensei no need to put you out to pasture so soon."

"I beg your pardon?!" The younger man sputtered. "My skills are perfectly acceptable."

"Acceptable is not acceptable in a time of war Iruka. We must all be at peak level."

"Are you insinuating I am not?! I'll have you know, my..."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch sensei. I don't believe for one moment that there isn't more to this than meets the eye. But until such time that we find concrete evidence to suspect Danzo-dumbass of foul play we have a mission to plan"

Finally the scowl faded from the tan scarred face. He almost giggled at the insult "Okay. So what's the plan?"

Kakashi unfurled the scroll. "The Villiage Hidden in the Mountains is home to mines of an extremely rare ore called ferrochakrium. Wow, that's a mouthful. It can conduct, read, and utilize minute amounts of chakra even civilians are able to utilize it. They've only scratched the surface of the uses for it.

"We are to go in undercover and gain their allegience as well as a healthy amount of ferrochakrium to be studied by our researchers. Apparently there are some tensions within the villiage regarding the handling of the mineral. The ninja and Civilian councils are at each other's throats. We are to help ease those tentions in a way that benefits the Leaf.

"An alliance with them is also crucial because ninja of the Mountains posess a keki genki that is found no where else. An ability to draw minerals out of the earth and form them into weapons, and turn soil into projectile weapons. The strongest of them can even turn soil into deadly close combat weapons that disintegrate when held by anyone other than the jutsu caster."

The young teacher let out a low whistle. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I would think as a teacher you should know everything sensei. Perhaps Danzo was right. You need some brushing up and study time." 

THUNK!

Kakashi blinked. He looked down at his hand. A shuriken was embedded in the table between his fingers having cut clear through his skin tight glove but not touched the skin itself. He looked back up at the brown haired man and raised a silver eyebrow. He hadn't even seen him move.

"Impressive sensei. You know, I could use a hair cut. Think you could toss a few of those at my head and take of an inch or so?"

"Don't tempt me Hatake. So undercover huh? That's easier said than done. You are pretty recognizable."

"We have been instructed to used a henge similar to what Tsunade-sama uses. Nothing over the top. We just need to look like normal unexceptional chunin."

"Well I've got that without a henge." The tan sensei said.

"Ma, Iruka. That scar of yours is pretty remarkable. As are your eyes."

Iruka looked up at that. He had plain old boring brown eyes. What's so remarkable about that? He henged away his scar. "How about that?" 

Kakashi looked at him. The scar was completely gone. His eyes were still bottomless pools of rich brown, but he couldn't bring himself to ask the man to change them. "It'll do. I can't do anything about my sharingon, but I'll see what I can do with the rest of me." He turned his back on the schoolteacher. 

Iruka studied the mission scroll while Kakashi worked on his henge. "Well. Will this work?"

The teacher looked up and stared. His hair was now a dirty blonde and he had removed his mask. Why wouldn't he? He was wearing a different face after all. A person can't really blend in wearing a mask. He had high cheekbones, a thin nose, thin lips, a strong jawline, the scar over his sharingon eye was gone, and a beauty mark on his left jaw. Iruka finally stopped staring and wished he had another shuriken to throw. "We are supposed to blend in you moron! Not turn yourself into a damn supermodel! That's one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen." Kakashi blinked.

"Well this is easy for me to hold so I'll be using this one. I've used it before. It takes very little chakra to keep up. And really Iruka, that's no way to talk to your captain."

Kakashi thought he heard the teacher mumble something about shuriken before, "whatever. I'll see you at the gates at first light..........captain. Have a name picked out by then so I know what to call you."

The, now blonde, man snickered. And watched as the chunin stomped out of the tent. "This should be interesting to say the least." He put himself back to normal and strode out. Might as well get a good night's sleep and some reading tonight. He won't be having time for much of that for the next few months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting this one without a clear idea of what I want to include. I hope doesn't end up rambling. I guess we'll just have to see.

Kakashi had the whole evening to rest up and mentally prepare himself for what was sure to be a long and taxing mission with Iruka of all people. He didn't think he'd ever met someone with a bigger stick up his ass than Umino Iruka. Constantly looking down his nose when reports weren't EXACTLY perfect. The man had absolutely no idea the kind of pressure they were under. The last thing a jonin should be worrying about after returning from a grueling mission is if his report was filled out with complete sentences and legible penmanship. He did share the teachers wariness about Iruka being sent on such a long S ranked mission. The man was a chunin school teacher for Kami sake. He had no business on this mission and would just be a burden to him. Kakashi sighed. Unfortunately Danzo-douchebag was in charge, and that left the two of them no choice but to follow orders. 

The silver haired nin was curious though. He had heard rumors about ferrochakrium as well the region specific jutsu. He was quite eager to learn more about both, and possibly spar with a few of their elite. It mght actually pose a challenge. The only decent sparing partner in the Leaf was Gai, and a man can only handle so much green spandex and poetry about the glories of youth before longing for a chidori to the chest. Come to think of it. He hadn't sparred with Naruto recently. Perhaps when they returned he would see if he could still kick his ass.

He packed up his things: bedroll, scrolls of weaponry, food and blood pills, basic med kit, maps, at least 5 icha icha novels, and various other necessities. Thankfully they were posing as shinobi and not civillians so he didn't need street clothes or an eye patch. He hated wearing an eye patch. They made him feel like the evil pirate captain in one of his novels.

\---------

Iruka left the "hokages" planning tent fuming. He was perfectly qualified to teach students and his skills had not atrophied. If anything they had improved since becoming an instructor at the academy. Spending time with pre-genin and throwing weapons will sharpen even the dullest of skills. If that's the best reason the power hungry asshole could come up with for getting rid of him he certainly didn't have the brains to be hokage. He was still seriously confused as to why Danzo was trying so hard to get him out of the village anyway. He was just a school teacher. It's not like he is someone important. He shook his head and sighed. He might as well get packed. 

Ugh. Two months with Hatake Kashashi. The man was insufferable. Constantly parading around with his nose in one of those filthy novels. Acting as everything and everyone was beneath him. And Kami forbid he turn in a decent mission report. Stick figure drawings do not a proper report make. Of all the people he could be sent on a mission with it had to be the infamous copy nin. He sighed. It was going to be a long few months.

\-----------

Inside the Hokages tent Shimura Danzo sat feeling smug. Those two men have more influence over the jinchuriki than anyone else alive or not in a coma. By getting those two out of the villiage it afforded him the opportunity to gain his trust. He needed to have that brat in his back pocket if he wanted to achieve his goals. Both Umino, and Hatake hated him and stood in the way of said goals. And no one got between him and what he wants. There is no way he could go about his plans without raising suspicion with the two of them constantly under foot and in his business. Maybe he'll get lucky and one or both of them will get their ass killed. The mountain nin are no joke and there is a pretty large collectiontion of missing nin that make their home around the Mountains. Perhaps he could give said missing nin a little incentive to take their shot at the infamous copy nin. Hmm. Certainly worth considering. But, no reason to take such drastic measures just yet. For now there are other more pressing matters to attend to. Like how to make sure that that bitch stays in her coma, or even better passes away quietley in her sleep.

\-------

After paking as best he could and cheching and rechecking Iruka decided there wasn't much more he could do to prepare for the mission. He decided he would try to find Naruto to say farewell and fill him in on as much as he could. He made his way to the tent that the jinchuriki was sharing with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. As luck would have it just as he was about to announce his presence the blond stepped out of the door and almost ran him over. 

"Oof! Iruka sensei. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you actually. Care to walk with me for a while?"

"Sure thing! Is everything okay?

"I don't know actually."

The blond cocked his head to the side with a questioning look on his face. "Huh?"

"The acting Hokage has assigned me an S ranked mission with Kakashi-san. I'll be gone for at least two months."

"WHAT?! HE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"He can and he has Naruto."

"Well I'm gonna go tell him that he can't do...."

"You'll do no such thing Naruto. He is the Hokage. We follow his orders."

"Grandma Tsunade is the Hokage not that creepy old bandaid dude."

"Yes she is, but until she wakes up Shimuri-San is. Consequently when he gives an order it's to be obeyed.

"Yeah but.."

"No buts Naruto. I'm subject to orders just like everyone else."

"What about your classes?"

"Until the academy has been rebuilt classes have been suspended."

"But, you shouldn't be going on S ranked missions! They are too dangerous! Where are you going anyway?"

"I can't tell you. It's S ranked. You know that."

"Well......I suppose you have a point, but be careful sensei." Naruto leaned in to whisper in his former teachers ear, "he's a pervert. I don't trust him to not try to pull something."

Iruka burst out laughing and blushed rather deeply. "I'm a grown man Naruto. I'm not worried that Kakashi the womanizer will be putting the moves on me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Now he was really blushing. Where did that thought come from? Of course that's not what Naruto meant.

"It's just with the pervy sage he was always more worried about women than he was taking care of me." The blond pouted, "I usually ended up having to take care of him. Ugh. Perverts are all the same. More worried about boobs than anything else. Kami knows what could happen while Kaka-sensei has his nose in his porn."

Naruto didn't seem to have noticed anything odd about Irukas reaction so it was time to change the subject. "So, how have things been for hero of Konoha? I never seem to see you anymore. You're always surrounded by your adoring fans."

The blonde grinned and linked his hands behind his head. "Well, it's kind of annoying actually. I never seem to have any time to myself anymore."

"So that explains the kids hiding in the trees following us?"

"Yep." Naruto sighed. "I never thought I would want people to ignore me, but now I'm wishing they would at least a little."

The teacher just started laughing. "It's not funny sensei! I can't even eat a bowl of ramen without feeling eyes on the back of my head!"

"They always say, 'be careful what you wish for' Naruto." His sensei said still giggling. "I hope you can learn to cope with your newfound fame while I'm gone. Try not to get into too much trouble."

"I'll do my best sensei. Tell Kakashi-sensei if he lets anything happen to you he'll have to deal with me."

"I'll do that." Iruka said with a sigh. Even Naruto didn't think his skills were up to par. "Give the others my regards and best wishes. He leaned in close. "I think it goes without saying that you should be wary of Danzo." Iruka said under his breath to his former student. Out loud again he said, "Oh and tell Neji to just ask Shikamaru out and get it over with."

Narutos chin dropped. "HUH!?" Shikamaru and Neji? Oh there is snooping to be done, and he knew just the two kunoichi to help him with it. "Bye Sensei. Do your best!" He said nearly giddy with anticipation of juicy gossip. 

Iruka gave him a quick hug and turned to head back to his tent. Tomorrow would be here soon and he should be as rested mentally and physically as possible. Somehow he got the feeling the the most difficult part of this mission wasn't going to be the mission itself but the company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Finally starting on their way. Hijinx shall insue.
> 
> Japanese name meanings:
> 
> Oshiro - big castle  
> Tarou - thick, big
> 
> Hamasaki - beach, seashore  
> Yasu - peace, peaceful
> 
> A very special thanks to KazooiesSpiritAnimal for agreeing to beta. You rock chicka!

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when Iruka made his way to the designated meeting place to wait for Kakashi. He held no illusions that he would be there any time soon, but he'd be damned if HE was late. As he came over the hill he was shocked to see the copy nin waiting for him. He was sure he was going have to wipe the dirt off his chin when he finally closed his gaping jaw. The blonde haired nin chuckled at the teachers reaction to his promptness.

"Greetings.......what is your name now?" The laughing man said.

Iruka pulled himself together. "Hamasaki Yasu. And you?"

"Oshiro Tarou." The blonde said with a twinkle in his eye.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "What a subtle pervert you are Tarou-San."

"Ma. Yasu, we are supposed to be long time partners so no honorifics."

"Fine Tarou. Let's move. Nice of you to show up on time."

"We have quite a ways to go. The mountains are a good three days travel from here." The two nin took to the trees moving at a good clip but not hurried. Fire country was large so it would be at least a day and a half before they were clear of it. The morning was uneventful. Around noon they stopped for lunch. Ration bars and dried fruit. Then back to the trees for the next few hours. The two nin were practically silent the entire time speaking only when absolutely necessary. 

"Yasu." Kakashi said over his shoulder. "We'll head slightly northeast from here. There is a small waterfall with a cave that will make for a good campsite for the night." Iruka nodded his understanding. About an hour and a half later Kakashi hopped to the ground and motioned ahead of them.

He wasn't kidding when he said it was small. The waterfall was only about 6 feet tall and four feet wide. The cave even shorter and narrower. Iruka narrowed his eyes. "We can't camp in that cave Tarou. There is barely room for one man in there let alone two."

The other man furrowed his brows. "Hmmm. I remember it being more spacious." Kakashi said. "Then again last time I was sharing it with a very cuddly kunoichi. I didn't have much time to focus on how cramped it was. She was quite the.........distraction."

"I don't need the details. Your reputation can fill them in just fine." Iruka couldn't help the slight blush that crept to his cheeks.

"My reputation? I'm intrigued. Do tell me about this reputation of mine. I wasn't aware I had one."

"As if you don't know. The stories of your exploits and bedfellows are almost as numerous as your combat victories."

"Hm. Interesting. I honestly wasn't aware I'd made such a name for myself. I don't consider myself to be any different than most other shinobis in that aspect. Though I'm sure to a man of your sensibilities that makes me a manwhore. Especially because I'm perfectly willing to use every part of myself to accomplish a mission."

"A man of my sensibilities?! Just what do you mean by that?!"

"You're a prude Yasu. Hell I'd be surprised if you aren't still a virgin."

Iruka turned a beautiful shade of red and sputtered. "Not that my sex life is any of your business Tarou, but I am NOT a virgin and most definitely not a prude. I simply keep my private life exactly that. Private."

Kakashis one exposed eye widened. "Oh, I must know Yasu! Who is the lucky girl?"

"What, in the years that we've known each other, makes you think I would tell you who I've slept with? You sound like Ino. You are a grown man Tarou, not a teenage girl."

"The life of a shinobi is violent and sometimes short. I take whatever pleasures I can get. If that is finding out who has deflowered everyone's favorite teacher then I will be relentless until I get my answer."

"Well good luck pervert. It's none of your damn business. We aren't together anymore so it really doesn't matter." A dark look briefly crossed over the teachers now unmarred face. It was gone almost immediately, but Kakashi wouldn't soon forget it. Someone had hurt Iruka deeply. For some reason that knowledge filled him with anger.

"Not to get away from this fascinating topic, but the size of the cave doesn't really matter. It's a beautiful night. I see no reason to need the shelter of the cave. We can sleep on the ground out here. Do you prefer to make the fire or catch us some dinner?"

"I'll find food." The teacher stated and promptly took off into the woods.

Kakashi took to the woods in the other direction to find firewood. That was certainly an interesting conversation. He wasn't kidding when he said he thought Iruka was still a virgin. For some reason he didn't like the idea that someone had had the schoolteacher. Kakashi had no problem admitting that he found the man attractive. Gender wasn't really an issue with him. He found human beings sexy. He had been with men and women. If he was perfectly honest with himself he found if he had to choose between the two he preferred men. Having sex with both sexes was pretty common among shinobi. When your life could end any time you took whatever presented itself to you. He needed to think about something else. The last thing he needed right now was an erection. 

_"Just focus on finding firewood Kakashi. No more sex and adorable blushing schoolteachers......Damnit!"_

Iruka should be a ways away by now and not be back to camp for at least another half an hour. He set down his pile of wood and leaned against the nearest tree reaching down to palm his erection. His cock jumped within the confines of his boxers. He drew in a sharp breath and moved his hand inside his pants to grasp the already leaking member. Thumbing the slit he ran his hand down the smooth length. A shallow moan escaped his lips. He didn't have time to draw this out. He quickly pushed his pants down over his hips. And stroked his shaft. He kept himself quiet and continued his ministrations with a slight twist over the head spreading the precum along the length. He sped his pace and focused to find his release fast. It had been quite some time since he'd indulged and he felt his sac begin to tense up with pending orgasm a few moments later. Just as his release came over him a sudden image of fathomless brown eyes and pink cheeks came to mind as he spilled his seed onto the ground. Shit! This could be problematic.

\-----------

Iruka climbed into a tree and held some kunai at the ready. He watched a deer walk right below him, but that was way more than they needed and he wouldn't kill the creature just to have the majority of it go to waste. He kept looking. After 15 minutes or so he began tracking the movements of two rabbits. He steadied himself and released both kunai simultaneously. Both fat hares dropped with a kunai between their eyes. "Rusty skills my ass" he thought to himself. He dropped down. Gathered the rabbits and headed back to camp. On his way back he noticed a groups of shiitake mushrooms growing on a fallen tree. He gathered them up as well. Returning to camp he found it empty. Where was that man? He took to cleaning the meat and thinking.

Why was Kakashi so interested in his sex life, and why on earth was he so convinced he was still pure? I'm 24 years old for Kami sake! I'm a man why would he think I'm celibate? Not that he'd ever touched, or even looked at, a woman. There's no way in hell he'd tell Hatake Kakashi that the person he'd been with was Mizuki. Sexual orientation wasn't really a big deal within the shinobi world, but most of them just took whatever they could get. Iruka would never touch a woman. He just had no attraction to them at all. He was strictly interested in men. And as far as he knew Kakashi was strictly interested in women.

The last thing Iruka needed was for Kakashi to realize he was attracted to him. Wait.......shit. "I've got a thing for Kakashi. What the fuck?!" He clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he'd spoken out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but done none the less.

Iruka looked around in a panic. He didn't see or hear Kakashi close by and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it back to the site pretty quickly so it wasn't beyond reason that the arrogant ass was still out gathering firewood. How had he developed feelings for the man when he found him so irritating? _What the hell is wrong with me?_ There was no question the man was attractive. Even when most of his face was covered, but now with that gorgeous face he was wearing around now he was hot as hell. That must be it. Iruka was just responding to the beauty of the face that Tarou wore. Not Kakashi himself. It was hard not to respond to that face. His obsidian eye, the strong jawbone, the kissable lips...... _Okay. Move on Iruka._

"Ugh. I feel gross." He said aloud. He was sweaty and smelly and just generally felt unclean. Treetop travel worked up a sweat. The rabbits were clean and ready to be cooked. There wasn't much else he could do at the moment so he decided to go for a swim and clean himself as well as his clothes. He pulled a clean pair of boxer briefs out of his pack and set them by the edge of the small pond at he base of the waterfall along with a bar of soap. He stripped out of his clothes and jumped in with them. He gave the clothes a quick scrub, rinse, wrung them out, and laid them along the bank to dry overnight. He then turned to himself and quickly scrubbed his body and hair. After that he just took some time to swim. It was quite relaxing. He swam under the waterfall and laid back in the water and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later the smell of smoke caused his eyes to jerk open. He swam out and saw Kakashi sitting working the fire to a state to cook their dinner. Sitting next to him were Irukas wet clothes and his clean underwear. He clenched his teeth, took a deep breath, counted to ten and as calmly as possible spoke.

"Is there a reason you have moved my clothing."

Kakashi took his time turning his head to look at him. "Purely for my own personal amusement Yasu."

"Would you be so kind as to toss me my underwear captain?" 

Kakashi appeared to think long and hard. "I believe I'd much rather watch you come over and get them. That would be much more amusing and considering the reason I brought them over here in the first place....." He trailed off.

Iruka rolled his eyes. Was he going to allow Kakshi to get under his skin so easily? It wasn't that big of a deal. He wasn't a prude. He might as well prove it. "Oh for Kami sake!" 

He climbed up and out of the pond naked as the day he was born. Kakashi watched him the entire time without even trying to hide what he was doing. He took his time wringing out his hair and walking over to where his clean underwear lay and calmly pulled them on, and sat down next to the fire that finally had the hares roasting over it. "What are you, 12?"

"Ma, Yasu. I never claimed to be mature. How about you tend to dinner? I think you had an excellent idea." He pulled the soap out of his pack along with a pair of boxers for himself. He then unabashedly stripped down and walked to the waters edge and dove in. 

Iruka watched him disappear under the water, and took in a studdered breath of relief. He'd managed to get through that entire experience without turning beet red from head to toe. He tried to get the image of Kakashis naked body out of his head. It was incredibly enticing. He was lean and muscular, beautifully built. It was, quite possibly, the perfect body. He wanted to run his fingers over every muscular edge. He shook his head. _Roasting rabbits. Roasting rabbits. Roasting rabbits......_ He repeated the mantra to himself to stave off the erection his body was about to bless him with. Thankfully it worked. He sat and stared at the rabbits and focused on the searing flesh.

Kakashi surfaced behind the waterfall, and drew a deep breath. He never dreamed Iruka would be so beautiful. Everything about him: his tanned skin, his trim waist, his muscular chest and broad shoulders. The teacher had been hiding a spectacular body under his loose fitting uniforms. And his ass? _Oh holy shit!_ He had never seen a more perfect ass. It was magnificent. Moving his clothes was the best decision he'd ever made. He wouldn't soon forget the sight of nude Umino Iruka.

He focused on scrubbing his clothes clean and was able to make his cock settle down. He used the waterfall as a makeshift shower and bathed himself. He wrung his clothes out and placed them on the bank as Iruka had and climbed out. He took his time putting his boxers on and smiled to himself as he observed Iruka trying and failing to not watch him. He stretched and walked over to sit by the fire.

Both men looked at the other. "A couple more minutes and they should be cooked through. They are stuffed with mushrooms." Iruka said finally breaking the silence.

"Sounds delicious. We'll head north from here in the morning. We made good time today so there's no hurry."

Iruka pulled the rabbits off the fire and handed one to Kakashi. "Okay."

They ate in silence.

After they were finished they pulled their bed rolls out and got ready to turn in for the night.

"So, just how many people am I rumored to have bedded according to this reputation of mine?"

"Again? Do you think of nothing else Tarou?"

"I just don't believe that I've been as ........... giving with my affections that you seem to think Yasu, and I don't like the idea that I have a reputation I don't deserve."

"Oh so you're a one woman kind of guy then Tarou? Who's the lucky lady?"

"Don't put words into my mouth Yasu. I've had my share of bed company in my 27 years, but I don't stick my dick in every person that walks by me either."

"Now who's putting words into someone's mouth? I didn't say anything about every person. Your reputation suggests it's just about every woman you cross paths with."

Kakashi looked pensive. "Interesting. Not that I feel I need to justify anything I do to you or anyone, but the number of women I have shared a bed with can be counted in single digits." Iruka raised an eyebrow at that. "So I'm not entirely sure where this reputation has come from."

"Perhaps because you always have your nose stuck in pornography?"

"Perhaps." The jonin mused.

"I'm still very interested in knowing who and how many have had our dear academy instructor."

Iruka snorted. "In your dreams Hatake."

_Oh you will be Umino. You will be._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What started out as a vague idea of Kakashi carrying Naruto back to the village after the attack and seeing Iruka and starting to develop feeling for him because of Rukas reaction to Naruto achieving the love of the village has morphed into so much more.
> 
> I'm just writing the the seat of my pants. I don't have an outline. I just have a vague idea of what the mission will entail and I'm running with it each time I sit down to write another chapter. Let me know how you like how things are going so far. 
> 
> Special thanks again to Felicia. You are amazing. Glad I can share some of my favorite fics with you.

Naruto was about to explode by the time he got to the med tent. "INO! SAKURA! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU. NOW!"

The two kunoichi came running from behind the tent. "Is everything okay?!" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Everything is awesome! You'll never guess what Iruka sensei just told me before he left on his mission with Kakashi-sensei." The blonde said hurriedly.

"Wait Iruka-sensei is going on a mission with Kakashi-San?" Ino asked.

"What the hell?!" Sakura grounded out.

"He's with Kakashi-sensei. He'll be fine. That's not what's important. Iruka said that there is something going on between Shikamaru and Neji!."

"They're friends. What else is there?" Ino was confused.

"Think Kotetsu and Izumo, Ino."

"HUH?!" Both kunoichis said at the same time.

"No way! I would know if Shikamaru had a thing for......." She paused. "Come to think of it. I don't think I've seen Shikamaru without Neji around him for quite a while now." The shadow nins teammate said. Suddenly her eyes got wide and she grinned from ear to ear. "We have work to do! What exactly did Iruka-sensei say?"

"Right before he left he told me to tell Neji to ask Shikamaru out and get it over with."

"That's not much to go on." Sakura finally said. We are gonna to need to do some reconnaissance. We need help. Time to call a meeting. Who's got who? We'll meet back behind the med tent at 2100 hours."

"I'll get Kiba, and Lee." Naruto said and bounded off.

"I'll get Choji and Shino." The long haired Blond said as she took to the trees.

"That leaves me with TenTen and Hinata." Sakura headed off as well. 

\------------

Inside the Hokages tent Danzo sat trying to come up with a plan for getting into Narutos good graces. The entire village was currently suffering from Jinchuriki fever. The little bastard could do no wrong. The best way for him to remain Hokage was to gain the allegiance of their Hero and the rest of the village would fall in behind him. He didn't have to come up with something right this very moment, but within the next couple days he needs to have something in place. 

"24" A Root member appeared in front of him a moment later. "Tail the Uzamaki brat. Find out what he's up to. Find me a way to manipulate him. Remain unseen."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." 24 disappeared.

\-------------

Shizune replaced the cool rag on Tsunades forehead and sighed. "I don't sense any change do you Katsuyu?"

"I don't Shizune-san." The slug replied. "But that means she's not gotten worse. So I suppose that's good."

Shizune wiped away a tear. "Shikamaru." 

The shadow nin looked up from his game.

"I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep Danzo from taking complete control."

"I agree Shizune-San. I'm still trying to come up with a plan but my father and I are coming up empty without resorting to violence. Legally there just isn't much we can do."

"It is extraordinarily frustrating to not be able to make a difference within the confines of the law." Neji joined the conversation. "Danzo is capable of doing irreparable damage to the villiage on many levels both internally and with regards to external politics with the other Kage. He must not be allowed to stay in power."

"I couldn't agree more Nej, but we can't overtly oppose him without causing internal conflict that can cause the other nations to see us as unstable." He sighed. "Troublesome."

"Troublesome indeed." Neji agreed sparing a slight smile at Shikamaru.

Shizune looked between the two of them. She'd never seen two people more in sync than the two of them. They were like two sides of the same coin. They were both brilliant. She was quite glad to have them on the same side as her. Put those two brains together and she didn't think there was much the two of them couldn't figure out. 

The objects of her scrutiny went back to their shoji game in companionable silence. She watched them battle wits in silence until Shikamaru won. The only person she had ever seen him lose to was his father. Now that was a game she would pay money to watch. It was a sight to behold watching both Naras pushed to their tactical limits.

"One day Nara. One day." 

"Keep thinking that Hyuga. I thought you were smarter than to lie to yourself."

"Such arrogance Nara. One day, I will best you. You shall see."

"In your dreams Hyuga. Let's get some dinner."

"At least we can agree on that. Care to join us Shizune-San?"

"No thanks Neji-kun. I prefer to stay with Tsunade-sama. But you two enjoy your dinner. Try to relax and enjoy the evening." She medi-nin sighed. "There will be plenty of time time to worry tomorrow."

"That there is. Try to eat something. You can't take care of her if you don't take care of yourself."

"I will Neji. Now go! Enjoy some time with your friend."

"Okay! We're going troublesome woman." Shikamaru waved as he and Neji left the tent.

Shizune smiled. "You have so many people that love you my lady. I will do everything in my power to make sure that they are all still here to see you when you wake. You have my word."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I had an idea where I wanted to go with this next chapter while driving to dinner with my husband and my two kids. After you read this chapter you can think on how wrong it is that this idea came to me at that particular moment.
> 
> Boufuu Kyouzuu no jutsu - Gale surge  
> Tei Hakusha - wind release air riding  
> Suijinheki - water encampment wall

Iruka woke just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. He looked over at his mission partner. Kakashi didn't move. His chest still moved at an even pace as he slept. The teacher quietly got up and checked his clothes. They were still slightly damp so he left them on the bank and walked into the woods. He needed to clear his head. Kakashi seemed to have moved into a corner of his mind and taken up residence. Finding a small clearing he paused. Taking a few deep breaths he centered himself, and began his morning tai chi routine. It calmed him every morning. No matter what had transpired the day before he was able to put it behind him and prepare for the day ahead.

Kakashi woke immediately when Iruka stirred. He never slept deeply and any noise had him on instant alert. He opened his eyes to slits and watched the tan man through his hair that had conveniently fallen over his eyes as he slept. He watched the other man look at him and determine Kakashi was still asleep. Get up, check his clothes, and walk off into the woods still clad in only his boxer briefs. The jonin silently jumped up and followed him.

Kakashi sat transfixed hidden in the trees as he watched the tan teacher go through his morning workout. His entire body on full view. He watched as he gracefully moved and stretched. He watched as he effortlessly transitioned to one stance after another. He watched as the rising sun created shadows along his body. He watched his broad shoulders and trim waist. He watched. Fascinated with this specimen of a man. How had he not been snatched up by some beautiful woman? How had Kakashi not noticed before?

_Maybe because you were too busy trying to irritate the hell out of him?_

Iruka paused. He felt eyes on him. He continued his workout, but was surreptitiously scanning the woods around him. He sensed nothing, and finally convinced himself he was just jumpy being on his first S ranked mission.

When Iruka finally dropped his guard Kakashi decided he didn't want to be caught spying and slipped away. Back at camp he took a deep breath, and glanced down at his now tenting boxers. _Oh for Kami sake! I'm a grown man not some horny teenager! I don't have time for this._ Iruka could be back literally at any moment. He ignored his erection and got dressed. He packed up both bed rolls and waited. He wasn't wrong. Iruka came walking back no more than a couple minutes later.

"Nice of you to join me Yasu."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I haven't been gone that long, and you were still asleep when I woke." He pulled on his clean and mostly dry clothes. He pulled out a bar and tossed one to Kakshi. "Ration bars. The breakfast of champions."

The jonin caught the proffered food and chuckled. "Mmmmmm, my favorite." Taking a bite, "delectable!" He sighed. "Gotta love travel food."

"More than life itself." Iruka agreed with no shortage of sarcasm. "Ready to go?" He asked finishing off the last of his and downing some water.

"No time like the present." Kakashi said as he jumped to the trees. Iruka quickly followed

The time passed quickly. By midday they were crossing out of Fire Country. Before they knew it it was time to make camp for the night. No nice camping spots presented themselves so they ended up sleeping in a tree.

The next morning two very stiff ninja awoke to rain drops on their faces. "Fabulous traveling weather." Kakashi complained.

Iruka nodded his agreement. "Not much we can do about it. Might as well get going."

"Travel will get more difficult in a few hours. We'll be out of the forest and have to start working our way through the mountains. It's pretty rugged terrain."

"Sounds delightful."

Kakashi smiled. "From what I understand the rough travel is worth it. The mountain villiage is supposed to be a sight to behold. Or so I've been told. I guess we'll see for ourselves soon enough."

"You know? I'm actually looking forward to it. It's been so long since I've been anywhere outside of the village."

"Let's move out. I don't see this rain letting up anytime soon. Might as well get a move on."

They moved quickly eventually the rain tapered off and they moved into the rugged foothills of the mountains. It was surprisingly dry and dusy considering the rain they had just been through. They were quickly covered in a layer of mud and dust.

The hills got taller until they were to the edge of the mountains proper. Stopping for a breather both men sat down to catch their breath and get a drink. Suddenly Iruka lunged at Kakashi from behind and tackled him to the ground. The older man turned to retaliate only to see a kunai buried in the rock wall where his head had just been.

Kakashi immediately uncovered his sharingon and took up a protective stance in front of Iruka.

"I can fight too you arrogant ass!" He jumped up grabbed some kunai from his pouch, and took a defensive stance beside the older man surveying their surroundings. Suddenly two shinobi materialised in front of them. A scruffy man in his mid 30s and a thin woman of about the same age. The man and woman looked at each other and charged. The man went after Iruka.

He was using strictly taijutsu. Iruka countered him easily. When the man realized that the teacher wasn't easy prey he formed quick hand signals throwing needle sharp lines of water. Iruka dodged gracefully, but one caught him across the shoulder tearing through his uniform shirt and grazing his skin.

"Boufuu Kyouzuu no jutsu!" Iruka cried. A shield of wind arose in front of him. He pushed it outward and released it toward his attacker. The man stumbled back a few feet and watched in disbelief as his water bullets burst into mist and dispersed harmlessly in the air. "Tei Hakusha." A small ball of rotating air appeared and Iruka jumped onto it, and out of the man's sight. As the man looked around trying to find his target again the ball of air carried Iruka over the man's head. He released the jutsu and dropped down on top of him a kunai firmly lodged in the man's spine. The man fell lifelessly to the ground.

A piercing scream cut through the air. He looked over to see Kakashi's hand sticking through the woman's chest cracking with blue lightening. Suddenly a dragon made entirely of fire roared and swooped down at the chunin. He jumped out of the way almost losing a foot to it. The dragon came back around and aimed for Kakashi.

"Suijinheki!" The blonde said while forming hand signs rapidly. A wall of water rose up, surrounded the fire dragon, and collapsed in on it.

As the water snuffed out the dragon Iruka ran over and took up position at Kakashis back. Circling they looked for the jutsu caster. Suddenly their eyes landed on a small child no more than 10 years old. "You hurt my mommy and daddy!" The little girl screamed. She suddenly started weaving hand signals at an incredible speed sending jutsu after jutsu at the two men. Kakashi struggled to keep up. Iruka threw up protective wind justus over and over again to give the copy nin time to act.

The girl slowly advanced on them. Steadily throwing more and more powerful jutsus. Suddenly she shifted her focus from Kakashi to Iruka. The chunin noticed a change in the other man's stance when Kakashi suddenly changes his fighting technique. Where as before he appeared to simply be trying to subdue the girl now he was methodical. This wasn't 'stop her'. It was suddenly, 'kill her'.

Her eyes were wild as she jumped straight at them. "I'll kill you!" She screamed.

Suddenly she was on Kakashi. She kicked Iruka away with a force that should not be possible from such a small body. He flew back and into the wall. The breath pushed out of his lungs.

"Chidori!" Kakashi stood with his jutsu at the ready panting heavily, the girl circling him. Kakashis sharingon was spinning wildly. She lunged. Kakashi ran towards her. Iruka ran to assist, kunai at the ready. Then there she was. Hanging on Kakashis arm. His hand sticking out of her back, the lightning still chirping. He dropped the child's body to the ground.

His fist still cracking with the blue lightning of his chidori he spun around, grabbed the man behind him and raised his fist to put it through his face. Eyes wide he paused. Those eyes looked familiar. Something wasn't right.

Iruka stared into mismatched eyes terrified and dropped his weapons. The killing intent was pouring off Kakashi in waves drowning him. "Tarou..........it's me Yasu......."

Kakashi growled and pushed him backwards. He had paused, but he was still going to kill him. Iruka frantically searched his mind for something that might bring Kakashi back, because right now he wasn't in there.

"Kashi...." He whispered almost silently. "Kashi please. Come back."

He blinked. His eyes softened and he lowered his hand letting the jutsu fade. "Iruka?"

The teacher drew a deep breath of relief. "Thank Kami. Are you okay?"

Kakashi looked at him a tear forming a line in the dust on his face. "No. I'm not. She couldn't have been more than 10 years old.......a child......a baby. I killed her. Oh God! I killed her!" He started shaking. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"She was firing off S class jutsu. There was nothing you could have done. She would have killed both of us. That was a 10 year old walking weapon. They are to blame. Not you."

The older man continued to shake with sobs and began hyperventilating.

"Kashi........focus. Breath with me." Iruka grabbed his shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes took steady breaths in and out. Kakashi followed.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

He finally calmed down and slowly he wrapped his arms around Iruka. The teacher stiffened.

"Need.......help me Ruka....." He reached up and pulled the tie out of the teachers hair and weaved his slender fingers through the brown silk.

Iruka sucked in a breath. He knew what was happening. The first time he'd slept with Mizuki had been like this. At some point a shinobi just shuts down. It's too much. All the death, the blood, the destruction. You just need to feel alive. Iruka wanted to help him, but he didn't know if he could let Kakashi fuck him. He was already too confused about his feelings for the man as it was.

The older man wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. Iruka couldn't stop himself. He wound his arms around him and felt Kakashis need press against his thigh. His own length responded and jumped to attention.

"Kakashi......I......"

"Iruka. Please. I need to feel something that isn't this. Please. You know what I need. Fuck me. I need....."

Irukas eyes snapped open. "You want me to... Not the other way around?"

"I need pain. I need someone to.....don't make me explain it......please." He reached into his med kit and pulled out a tub of salve. He desperately shoved into the teachers hands. "Please. Just......fuck me into the ground.......please."

Iruka looked into his eyes. He saw desperation. He saw ........emptiness. Iruka couldn't NOT help him. If this is what Kakashi needed then perhaps he could do this for him.

"Kashi. Are you sure?" The teacher was losing his will to fight. It had been so long.

Kakashi suddenly pushed him to the ground. Reaching for Irukas pants he pulled them down roughly and reached in grabbing his erection. His eyes widened at the already hard and leaking shaft. He smiled seeing Irukas obvious arousal. He licked his lips leaned down and swallowed the entire length.

"Ahhh! Fuck Kashi." The blonde man bobbed his head sucking on his cock like his life depended on it. What control he had left was gone. It had been far too long. Iruka grabbed his hair and pulled. Kakashi pulled back.

"Not here." Iruka looked back at the bodies and back to Kakashi. The older man nodded. He seemed to know that the teacher would give him what he needed. He jumped to the top of the cliff and leaped from clifftop th clifftop for about a mile then dropped down to the ground. Trembling with emotion he hastily pulled his own pants down and went down on all fours, and waited.

Iruka pulled his pants up quickly and followed the other man. The sight he made on the ground was enticing and devastating at the same time. Bare from the waist down and shaking. The teacher dropped down beside him shaking a bit himself.

"Absolutely positive Kakashi?"

"I know I have no right to ask you to do this but I am. Please Iruka." The blonde sobbed. 

Iruka reached for Kakashis ridged length, but his hand was slapped away. "No more foreplay. No preparation. Just do it."

Iruka nodded his understanding. He grabbed the salve and slicked his length and positioned himself at the sobbing man's puckered entrance. He slowly pushed himself in. Kakashi reached back. Grabbed his hips and pulled him into him all at once and screamed. "Fuck!"

Iruka gasped. He'd only ever been penetrated, never the other way around. He was a bit stunned at the sensation and paused.

"MOVE!"

Iruka did as he was told. Grabbing Kakashis hips he pulled out and savagely plunged back in.

"YES!" Kakashi proceeded to scream out a string of expletives that made Irukas ears burn.

"Fuck Kakashi!" He continued to piston in and out of the older man at an incredible pace gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

"Yes! Fucking hell! Fuck me!" Tears rolled down his beautiful face as he allowed himself to just feel, to bask in the feeling of not being in control.

Iruka felt his release creeping up quickly. It had been years since he'd last had sex. His movements became erratic.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Kakashi tunnel suddenly gripped his length as the blonde came splashing all over the ground underneath himself. That was all it took for Iruka to come to completion.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he pulsed his release deep inside the other man. He collapsed over his back and they both fell to the ground gasping.

"Thank you Ruka." Kakashi whispered as he lost consciousness.

Iruka rolled off the older man's back and out of his body and tried to catch his breath.

_Well shit. This will certainly complicate things._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bitch. You get to wait for the aftermath of the last chapter. Back to Konoha we go.

Nine teenagers gathered behind the med tent.

“So. What's going on?” A bored looking Shino asked. “And where are Shikamaru and Neji? The rest of us are here.”

“Shikamaru and Neji are the reason we are here.” Ino said extraordinarily seriously.

“Is everything okay?!” Hinata asked concerned.

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell.” Naruto started. “Iruka-sensei said something to me before he left on his mission with Kaka-sensei.”

“Iruka-sensei is on a mission? Why?!” Lee exclaimed loudly.

“I don't know. That Danzo dude sent him. I'll tell the rest of you what I told Ino and Sakura. He's with Kaka-sensei. He'll be fine.” Naruto said. “Besides. That's not what's important. What's important is what he said to me before he left.”

“Well. Spit it out already!” Kiba spat. “What did he say?”

“He thinks there is something ‘Kotetsu and Izumo-esque’ going on with Shikamaru and Neji!” Sakura blurted out excitedly.

“WHAT?!”

“NO WAY!”

“HUH?!”

“Kotetsu and Izumo-esque? What the hell does that mean?” Choji looked more confused than the rest of them. 

“It means Iruka-sensei thinks that Shikamaru and Neji have feelings for each other.” Ino said rolling her eyes at his naivete.

“Like you and Sakura have for Saskue Ino?” 

Both girls blushed, but nodded.

“Hmmmm.” Choji looked pensive. “So why are we having a meeting about it? I mean if that's what makes them happy….” he trailed off.

“Are you crazy Choji?!” the Yamanaka screeched. “This is the biggest piece of gossip we've had in years!”

“We need to find out if it's true.” Naruto said.

“If they do like each other then we need to get them to admit and get them together!” Sakura gushed with hearts in her eyes.

“Those two are so clueless they'd go the rest of their lives without ever admitting it to themselves let alone each other.” Tenten cut in. “They are going to need us to push them in the right direction. Time for recon.”

Kiba and Shino looked at each other and shrugged. “Might as well go along with them.”Kiba said.

Shino shrugged. “Better to just acquiesce than fight them.”

“What do you want us to do?” Kiba sighed.

Two pairs of feminine eyes gleefully widened.

“We need information. That means reconnaissance.” The pink haired girl whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” Lee asked loudly.

“Because they could be anywhere you moron!” Ino slapped him upside the back of his head.

“Owww! Okay Ino-chan!” the bushy browed nin whispered.

“Last I knew Shikamaru and Neji were with Shizune-San in Tsunade-samas tent.” Hinata quietly supplied.

“Hinata. Why don't you and Naruto take first watch tonight, and we'll reconvene back here tomorrow at 0900?”

“Sounds good Ino. Let's go Hinata!” The blonde held his hand out to the Hyuga heiress.

“Uh. Oh. Okay Naruto-kun.” She stuttered, but took his hand turning a bright shade of pink.

The two took off towards the Hokages tent. Kiba shook his head. “Will that blonde dunce ever get a clue?”

“Kami I hope so. Then maybe she'll lighten up.” Shino sighed. “I'm off. Till tomorrow everyone.” He raised a hand in farewell as he walked away.

The rest of the group dispersed, and headed their own ways.

\--------------

24 bounded through the trees following the jinchuriki and the Hyuga brat. It was obvious the girl was hopelessly in love with the boy. Initially he thought the blonde completely ignorant of her feelings, but upon further examination perhaps Naruto was more aware than he first thought. Judging by the gleam in his eye as he looked back at her there were some feelings beneath his nonchalant exterior. He filed that information as the first item on his list of vulnerabilities to give to Danzo-sama. 

\-------------------

Naruto and Hinata jumped up into a tree outside the Hokages tent.

“Okay! We're going, troublesome woman.” Shikamaru and Neji emerged from the tent.

The spies in the tree looked at each other and smiled.

“It would appear we have been given an order Shikamaru. The current situation has not done much to help my appetite, however, Shizune-san will know if we do not eat.

“I don't have much of an appetite either Nej.” Naruto looked at his tree mate and quirked an eyebrow at the nickname. “But we can't help anyone if we don't take care of ourselves.”

“Of course you are correct my friend.” The two men continued their conversation on the way to the barracks mess tent followed silently by Naruto and Hinata.

“Nej?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you spend every day in the Hokages tent? It seems as though you'd be better served training with your uncle or your team.”

“I will admit this is not a question I expected from you. However I feel that my presence in the tent with the three of you is beneficial to everyone involved.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Really? And how is that?”

“First and foremost Tsunade-sama needs to have protection. I am a jonin. I can provide that. You are a chunin with a broken leg. You cannot.”

Shikamaru opened his mouth to argue.

“You know this as well as I do Shikamaru.” The Nara glared at him but nodded his agreement.

“You also need help. There is only so much you can do in your current state, and Shizune-San needs to focus on Tsunade-sama not on you.”

Shikamaru nodded for him to go on.

“Lastly. I enjoy your company.” 

Shikamaru stopped and looked at him.

“I find conversations with you to be stimulating on a level I am unable to find with anyone else. It is quite refreshing to be able to spend time with someone that is intellectually my equal. I find I enjoy it very much.”

A slight blush colored Shikamaru’s cheeks. He quickly recovered.

“Equal my ass Hyuga. We both know I outclass you.” Shikamaru smirked.

“You may believe what you will Nara. If you find my company lacking I am sure I could go help with the rebuilding effort.”

“Don't be an ass Nej. You know how much I love kicking your ass at shogi, and I would never force your unpleasant ass on the folks rebuilding. They are stressed enough as it is.”

The Hyuga chuckled. “What is the phrase?” He looked pensive. “Oh yes. Kiss my ass Shika.”

Shikamaru burst out laughing. “I do believe that is the correct phrase Nej.” He plopped an arm over the other mans should. “Let's eat.”

The two conspirators in the trees glanced at each other and smiled as the two men walked into the mess tent.

“Well we certainly have information to report in the morning don't we Hinata?” 

The pale girl just blushed looking down at their hands still joined between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had quite a few concepts that came to me while writing this chapter. I love how this just keeps getting more and more complex. I'm super excited to see where it takes me next.

Kakashi woke slowly. He was dressed, and covered in his bed roll. He turned his head to see Iruka sitting rigidly with his back to a rock wall obviously keeping watch over him. 

“Yasu.” He said sitting up. He winced.

Why does my ass hurt?

“Are you back to yourself Tarou?

The older man looked at him. Brows furrowed in confusion. “I'm not sure I understand.”

“What do you remember?”

“We were attacked. Missing Mist nin right?”

“Judging by their headbands. Yes.”

“You took care of the man. “ The teacher nodded. “I took down the woman.” Another nod.

“And after that?” Iruka asked.

“There was a scream….a little girl….” he trailed off.

Iruka watched him as his face reacted to the memories coming back. “She attacked…….amazing skill….went after you….killed her…” He stopped. His only visible eye widened. Iruka turned red and looked away.

“I almost killed you…..then…….” Iruka stood up and walked a few steps away keeping his back to the other man. “Iruka I…..”

“Please. We have a cover to maintain.” The other man spoke almost monotonically.

“Of course Yasu.” Kakashi spoke, chastised. “I…...I don't know what to say…..I…”

“You don't have to say anything Tarou.” The brunette stated simply. “It's a basic part of shinobi life.”

“This is true, but…..”

“No. It happened. We are both still sane and alive. It's not the first time I've been in a situation like that.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. “I don't want to discuss this anymore. We still have a mission to complete.”

“I feel I should apologize for……”

“I SAID I don't want to talk about it, but if it will make you feel better. Apology accepted.” He finally turned and looked at Kakashi. “Can we go now?”

Kakashi looked like he wanted to push the subject, but the look on the other man's face stopped him. After what he had asked Iruka to do and what he had done for him if Iruka wanted to not talk about it then by Kami they wouldn't talk about it. Regardless of what Kakashi wanted.

“We still have a good eight hour travel to the village.” He looked up at the sun. “It appears to be around 1700 hours at the moment. We should put in about another 3-4 hours and go the rest of the way in the morning.”

The tan man nodded curtly. “I'll follow you. Are you in pain?”

“I'll manage.” Kakashi gingerly got to his feet and packed up his bedroll. Shrugging into his pack he looked at Iruka. He stood ready to go with his back to him. “Let's move out.” He lept onto the nearest cliff.

\-------------

Just forget it ever happened.

As Iruka followed after Kakashi that's what he kept telling himself. Unfortunately it was really easy to tell yourself that. Actually forgetting on the other hand? Somewhat more problematic.

It didn't help that he was following the man. He was moving slightly slower than usual, and it was obvious he was in a bit of pain. Iruka remembered that pain. He had been quite sore after his first experience with Mizuki. The other man had been frantic. Rough, and gave no consideration to Iruka at all. He'd apologized after. 

Just words. That's all the apology had been. He simply fed Iruka what he wanted to hear in order to get more of what he'd wanted from him, and it had worked. Iruka had thought the other teacher loved him. Mizuki had had him fooled right up until the very end. He had used him. He took what he wanted and then tried to kill him.

Iruka shook his head at the memory of Mizukis betrayal. Kakashi wasn’t Mizuki. He had to stop comparing them.

He never dreamed Kakashi would lay hands on another man. Let alone beg to be fucked. And the way he responded to it? It couldn't have been his first time. Watching him in front of him, he had a fantastic view of the man's ass. And what an ass it was. His mind kept flashing back to the sight of himself disappearing into it; of how responsive he had been, of how much he wanted to do it again, how he wanted to take his time, run his hands all over that beautifully sculpted pale body, kiss those lips to see if they were as soft as they looked, to run his own lips down his chest……

Fucking hell. What am I doing to myself?

He had to stop thinking about him. Watch the scenery. Watch the clouds. Anything! Just think of something other than Hatake fucking Kakashi.

Kakashi stopped and pointed to a cave on the next cliff face. “It looks decent size. We should camp somewhere hidden in case those three aren't the only missing nin around here.”

“Hai.” Iruka jumped over to the cave. It was fairly large. “Probably shouldn't start a fire. No need to draw attention to ourselves.” He said as the older man landed next to him. “I'll take first watch.”

“Absolutely not. I was passed out for a good four hours or so earlier. So I'm plenty rested.” Kakashi said matter of factly. “I will take first watch. Get some rest. You need it. Both mentally and physically.”

Iruka opened his mouth to argue, but found he couldn't. Kakashi was right. He'd drained quite a bit of chakra during the battle, and he was absolutely running on empty emotionally. Even if he wasn't dealing with the fact that he'd just fucked Kakashi. It would still be quite some time before he would be able to get the sight of that little girls body hanging lifelessly on the copy nins arm out of his head.

Iruka nodded. He moved back further in the cave. Unpacked his bed roll. He had no appetite so he simply laid down and closed his eyes. Surprisingly he drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

\----------------

Kakashi sat at the mouth of the cave with his back to the other man. It was just mission sex. Just a normal part of shinobi life. Isn't that what the teacher had said? So why did the whole thing bother him? 

Everything about the last 9 hours bothered him. In good and bad ways. The battle was horrible. They'd come out of nowhere and attacked completely unprovoked. And the child. Kakashi knew what it was like to be a child shinobi in a village. But for her, to be so deadly at such a young age with no village and other kids around to help ground her?

I'm fucked up. What must it have been like for her?

And now no one will ever know. She was gone, and he had been the one to end her. He'd gone dead. That's what he called it when the Kakashi part of himself just shut down because his humanity couldn’t deal with what he had to do. The Weapon took over. That was the other part of himself. The part that does what has to be done without emotion.

Every other time he was able to bring Kakashi back on his own if the situation had called for it. If he was alone or with someone, like Iruka, that he wasn't willing to use. This time though. This time Iruka was there. The Weapon didn't want to go. It was fighting him, and Iruka chased it off. 

Kakashi sat and tried to figure out what made the Weapon different this time. He thought for hours. When it was time to wake Iruka to take watch Kakashi still had no answers. Just more questions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to get to the village? Almost there. A little contemplation first. Lots to think about after all.

Iruka awakened when he heard Kakashi start to stir. He'd never been able to sleep deeply when on missions. So when the jonin worked his way back to him, Iruka was already sitting up. “What time is it?” he asked, sleepily.

“About 0500.”

“What?! You should have woke me hours ago.”

“We really aren't in any hurry. We only have a few more hours of travel left,” the blonde said, matter-of-factly. “There’s no reason you couldn't have a little more sleep. Wake me around 0900, and we'll head out then.”

Kakashi looked rather unsure of himself. It was really almost cute how fidgety and meek he looked. Iruka was charmed. He smiled.

“In that case, thank you. Get some rest, Tarou.”

Kakashi nodded and unfurled his bedroll while Iruka packed his up and made his way to the mouth of the cave. He sat down with his back to one wall and pulled out a ration bar. Despite his still lacking appetite, he knew he needed to eat. Washing it down with a few swigs from his canteen, he sighed and looked out over the cliffs and valleys.

His life had certainly taken a few unexpected turns recently. He wasn't sure if he liked them. Not that he had any control over them. He sighed again, and tried to concentrate on keeping his senses sharp so he didn't miss anything. He was on guard duty, after all. Not “contemplation” time. Unfortunately, no amount of trying to concentrate kept Kakashi out of his head.

He thought back to the first time he'd met him on that mission he'd been injured on all those years ago. As an impressionable young chunin, he'd been intimidated by the famous Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi. He was so strong. So surprisingly unassuming. Despite his crazy hair and strange mask covering his face. Always slouching with his hands in his pocket or his nose buried in an erotic novel. How a man so strange could be so terrifying was truly an enigma, but he was. I guess reputation did a lot for a man.

Iruka smirked, thinking of his other reputation. Then he immediately regretted allowing his thoughts to drift in that direction. He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that he'd fucked the Copy Nin. Because there really wasn't any other word to describe what they'd done other than fucking. Mission sex perhaps, but that was the same thing.

Never in his life did he think he would see Kakashi like that. So helpless. So scared. So lost. So empty. So vulnerable. So...human.

Suddenly it was like Iruka was seeing a completely different man. This man wasn't what everyone thought he was. He wasn't Konoha’s perfect ninja. He wasn't infallible. He wasn't carefree. He wasn't superior. He wasn't arrogant. He was…human. And all the more attractive because of it.

_What do I do with this?_

This insight into a man so many people knew of but so few people actually  _knew_. He was still exasperating. Still a bit of a clown. Still an enigma, but now Iruka was determined to learn as much as he could about him. Easier said than done, however. The memories of what they'd done were hard to put to the back of a man's mind. Consequently interacting with the jonin was awkward to say the least.

Iruka was still angry that he'd been put in that position in the first place. It was obvious that sex wasn't something he took lightly. How dare Kakashi ask that of him!  _I'm not a stress ball to be used whenever someone needs relief!_ Iruka fumed. As he thought about it the more and angrier he became. He started to replay the scene in his head.

Then he remembered the look in the other man's eyes when he'd turned to him that wasn't Kakashi. Even after he'd dropped his chidori. Iruka thought about his eyes. That still wasn't all Kakashi. He was in there at that point. But he wasn't in control. Kakashi hadn't come back until just before he'd passed out. Thinking back to that moment.

_Thank you, Ruka._

He thought about his eyes at that moment. Right before unconsciousness overtook him. His eyes had been so expressive. The teacher hadn't noticed at the moment. For the barest of instants there had been something. He was sure of it. What was it? Regret, sorrow, relief, apology, self-loathing?

_Gah! I just don't know!_

He shook his head and leaned it back against the rock wall with a thud. He had plenty of time to find out. Not that he would ever be able to get the balls up to bring it up with the other man. Regardless of everything he had seen in the man over the past 24 hours he was still extraordinarily intimidated by him. Add the mission sex awkwardness and it was even worse.

_Hi, Kakashi-san. I was just wondering. It seems like there is a lot more to you than meets the eye. I'm finding myself oddly attracted to you. How about we sit down and you can tell me all your inner secrets and then maybe I could fuck your brains out again. How does that sound?_

He sighed yet again. When he had thought about how interesting this mission would be the evening before they left, he really had NO idea just how true that would turn out to be.

_Here's hoping this is as interesting as it gets._

He resigned himself to having Kakashi on the brain and settled back to get through the next few hours.

\---------------------

“Time to get this thing started, Tarou.”

The other man nodded and sat up. “Yup. Here's hoping it doesn't live up to its rank.” He packed up his bed roll. “I don't know about you but I've had enough action already.”

Iruka blushed at the double entendre and turned to walk back to the mouth of the cave. Kakashi finished packing up in silence. When he joined the teacher at the mouth of the cave he finally spoke. “Ready, Yasu?” Iruka nodded without looking at him.

Kakashi took off bounding, from one cliff to another, with Iruka right behind him. A couple hours later and they came to a plateau. They stopped. The plateau was beautiful. It was dissected by a river roughly 60 yards wide that was fed by a waterfall that originated high in the mountain above it and flowed over the edge of the plateau to fall into what looked to be nothingness. The ground was covered in grass and flowers. The scene itself was just serene. Iruka just stood and stared, it was so beautiful.

Kakashi watched Iruka react. The plateau was beautiful, true, but watching the wonder on the teacher’s face was considerably more interesting to him. Iruka didn't filter. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, out there for everyone to see. Kakashi could never do that. It left a man way too vulnerable, but on Iruka it was so natural, endearing, and sexy…

_Wait! What!? Back it up, Hatake. Last thing I need to do is get more wrapped up in that man than I already am._

He tore his gaze away and walked to the edge and gazed down onto the Village Hidden in the Mountains. He drew in a gasp. Even he couldn't contain his reaction.

Iruka stepped up beside him and breathed out, “Wow!”

Kakashi nodded. “Wow, indeed.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyokoku - Canyon  
> Yamada - Mountain  
> Ueda - High rice paddy  
> Noboru - Honest, Straight  
> Kiokure - Timid  
> Junko - Pure, Obedient, Genuine

Iruka looked at Kakashi. It wasn't often that you saw a reaction like that from the famous Copy Nin. It truly was breathtaking, both the village and the look on the other man's face.

 

Standing on the edge of the plateau he looked down. The river flowed over the edge and fell unimpeded about 200 yards to a large pond at the base. The teacher had never seen a waterfall so smooth. There was literally nothing for the water to hit as it flowed down. It was serenely beautiful. So calm yet so powerful. The water itself was crystal clear, and the waterfall was just the beginning.

 

Iruka looked out over the village. It was a canyon, a huge canyon with walls on either side going straight up. The bottom of the canyon was roughly 250 yards wide with the river flowing straight down the middle with small canals that flowed off the main river running throughout the whole village and supplying it with fresh water. The entirety of the village’s commercial offerings were built along the banks of the river and its canals. Travel through town was facilitated by numerous bridges and crosswalks over the main river and canals respectively.

 

The architecture of every building was elaborate and beautifully constructed. From this height, Iruka couldn't make out details but he could tell there was impressive craftsmanship involved in the construction of the entire village. From the simple stands of the marketplace to the grandeur of what appeared to be the government buildings to the flowing lines of the temple. They were all built to be admired. It was quite the sight. He had a feeling the bridges would turn out to be just as ornate once they were close enough to see them better.

 

Speaking of bridges, the canyon was full of them. They stretched across the width of it, all along the length and the height of the walls. They connected what appeared to be a massive series of walkways carved directly into the walls. Situated along the walkways were caves. Judging by the people moving around, in and out of them, the walls of the canyon housed the residential area. Each cave had a door, above it an opening used for ventilation, and another small opening to the side. There were also what appeared to be lifts situated all along the length. Curiously, Iruka could see no way to power them, but he watched a couple people get onto one and carry them up to where they wanted to go. The teacher in him was fascinated to see how they worked.

 

The walls of the canyon also had vegetation actually growing out of it. Trees grew out and then up, trying to reach the sunlight. Shrubs and flowers flanked doorways and walkways. The sun showered down into the canyon, casting shadows over everything and reflecting off the water droplets that collected on anything within about 75 yards of the base of the waterfall. Then of course there was the small faint rainbow created by the sun that shined on the cloud of fine mist formed down there as well.

 

It was almost magical. The shadows of bridges swaying in the wind combined with the constant shimmer of the sun off the mist created a dichotomy that was almost poetic. Iruka took a deep breath.

 

Kakashi looked at him. “I suppose we should go introduce ourselves.” He looked down. “They are expecting us.”

 

Iruka looked over the edge with trepidation. “How exactly are we supposed to get down?” He looked back up at the jonin. “That's a really steep cliff to chakra walk down.”

 

“I'm told there is a lift from the council building.” Kakashi pointed down to the right of the waterfall at the large building. He then followed a series of wires with his eyes to a sign at the edge of the cliff above the building. “Perhaps we should read the sign,” he said, with a smile.

 

Iruka blushed, shook his head, and ignored the other man's teasing. That's what I get for opening my big mouth before properly assessing the situation. He probably thinks I'm an idiot. He walked over to examine the sign. It was constructed out of a dark and intricately grained wood with a small charcoal grey square of metal laid into the upper right corner. The elaborate and flowing script read:

 

Welcome to Kyokokugakure

Please touch the Ferrochakrium plate

Located in the upper right hand corner,

And concentrate on your name and purpose.

Someone will be here to assist you momentarily.

Thank you.

 

“Interesting.” Kakashi said, standing beside him. “So it begins.” He reached out and placed his fingers on the metal plate.

 

\------------

 

An uncomfortable silence settled over them as they stood and waited. Kakashi glanced at Iruka who stood, shifting from one foot to the other, patently avoiding looking at him. Suddenly, a wooden-framed open elevator rose to the edge of the cliff. A man stood inside with his hand on the rail. It glided to a stop. The man stepped forward, opened the gate, and pushed a wooden walkway about 5 feet long and wide down to create a walkway from the plateau to the left. The man appeared to be middle-aged and had a friendly face. He smiled.

 

“Welcome to Kyokokugakure, shinobi of the Leaf.” He bowed slightly. “I am Ueda Noboru. If you would join me on the lift, I will escort you to the council building.”

 

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ueda-san.” Kakashi bowed. “I am Oshiro Tarou, and this is my partner, Hamasaki Yasu.” Iruka bowed.

 

The two men stepped forward and onto the lift. Noboru lifted the bridge and closed the gate. “Councilwoman Yamada has been notified of your arrival.” He placed his hand on the rail and the lift started to glide down. “I'll take you to the balcony. You can make yourself comfortable there until she can take you to see the village.”

 

The lift continued to descend. It broke the plane of the roof and descended into the building through what appeared to be a records room to the floor below that and coasted to a stop. Noboru stepped to the other side of the lift that opened the gate and bridge to the inside of the building. Kakashi and Iruka looked around in awe. The building was stunning. The walls were beautifully polished wood with a mural carved into it of a mountain and waterfall. The floor was a mosaic of natural stone that seemed to continue the scene that started on the wall.

 

“This is amazing,” Iruka breathed.

 

“Thank you, Yasu-san. We are quite proud of our artists and craftsmen here in the mountain.” He gestured for the men to follow him to the left.

 

They followed him through a sliding door onto a covered balcony over the pond. A tea set was sitting on a small table between two chairs. “Please have a seat. I must return to the records room.” He turned to leave but paused and looked back over his shoulder. “I hope that you will find the village comfortable and your mission successful.” A look briefly passed over his face, but he turned around quickly to hide it and walked quickly off the balcony and closed the door. Kakashi frowned.

 

“Odd.” The blonde frowned. Iruka nodded.

 

“I'm not sure what to make of that,” the teacher mused. “There seemed to be a bit more to that statement than one of general well wishing.” He sat and poured himself a cup of tea. “Would you like a cup as well, Tarou?”

 

Kakashi shook his head and moved to the edge of the balcony, staring out over the pond and gardens on the other side. Things were certainly getting interesting. He wished he had more information as to exactly what the issues here in the mountain really were. Thanks for the details, Danzo Fuckwad. He hated going in practically blind. A commotion outside the door drew his attention. He turned around. Iruka had stood up and was looking at the door as well.

 

The door crashed open. Both men tensed up and prepared to defend themselves. In tumbled a ball of limbs, strawberry blonde ringlets, and pink cheeks. They relaxed. The child stood up and looked at the two men. “Hi! I'm Kiokure. What's your name?” She smiled and giggled and looked at them. Looking at Kakashi, she stilled.

 

She walked up to him and stared at him. Almost reverently she spoke. “Wow! You're so pretty….” He blushed.

 

“Well, so are you, young lady.” He chuckled. And she was. She was a stunningly beautiful child. Her hair hung in silky ringlets and bounced cherubically. Her face was positively angelic. She radiated joy and surprising power. This child had the potential to become incredibly powerful in the future. He'd never felt that kind of power radiating from such a small child.

 

“Kiokure!”

 

All three people in the room jumped and looked at the door. Kakashi’s eyes widened. The power radiating off the woman standing there was extraordinary.

The girl quieted but smiled at the woman. “These men are guests of Kyokokugakure. They deserve more respect than that,” she reprimanded the child.

 

“Sorry Mama.” She looked at Kakashi. “I'm Yamada Kiokure, and this is my mama, Yamada Junko. It's a pleasure to meet you,” she said, formally.

 

Iruka knelt down to her. “The pleasure is all mine, Kiokure-chan.” He lowered his head to her. “My name is Hamasaki Yasu, and you are the best welcoming committee I've ever had.” The child grinned and almost hopped in excitement. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, conspiratorially. “And you're right. He's too pretty for his own good. Just don't keep telling him that. He'll get a bigger head than he already does.” He winked. She giggled but tried to hide it and nodded to him seriously.

 

“I promise!” Iruka gave her a thumbs up.

 

Kakashi watched this with a smile and turned to the woman who was watching the conversation with amusement in her eyes as well. “Oshiro Tarou.” he bowed to the woman. She walked to him. It was more like gliding, actually. He'd never met someone so graceful. Every move she made was like silk flowing in a gentle breeze. Her grace was very much in contrast with her appearance. Everything about her was so very ordinary. From her mouse brown hair to her eyes of the exact same shade to her face. Her appearance was simple and nondescript. Until she moved. Her grace of movement was so stunningly beautiful. She was a paradox of a woman.

 

“I welcome you, Oshiro-san,” she said, formally.

 

“Please. Call me Tarou.”

 

“Very well, Tarou-san. I am Councilwoman Yamada. I'll be showing the two of you around the village and getting you settled into your room at the inn.”

 

Iruka’s head jerked up. “Room, singular?”

 

“Is that a problem? I'm told the two of you are partners. I assumed one room would be sufficient to allow for easier communication.” She looked concerned.

 

“That is absolutely fine, Yamada-sama,” Kakashi replied, quickly. “My partner is just a little shy, regardless of how long we've worked together.” He shot the other man a glare.

 

“Please call me Junko,” she looked to the two men, “and I understand. We each have our peculiarities.” She smiled. “Shall we go?”

 

Kakashi nodded. “After you, Junko-san.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuudai - large, great, hero, manly
> 
> The holidays make for a very busy time. I finally got one chapter done.

Junko led them out of the council building. Kiokure, still sneaking peaks at Kakashi, took Iruka’s hand and followed her mother. The woman gave them an indecipherable look as she led them. They walked down the steps of the building to the path that led into the village center. To their left on the other side of the pond was a beautifully manicured garden with a canal winding through it. Junko gave them a quick tour of the village.

 

Directly ahead of them was the Academy with the adjoining training grounds protected by a twelve foot wall on the exposed sides. The walls protecting those outside the grounds more than those inside, Iruka surmised.

 

Looking around, Iruka was taken with the beauty of the canals that crisscrossed the entire village center. Every building had at least one wall that bordered a canal. Small crosswalks bridged the canals all over the place but the canals themselves were only about two feet wide by two feet deep. So they could be easily hopped over.

 

The woman led them down the riverside along the right side of the river. As they passed the Academy, Junko pointed out the market district across the river that was easily accessible by the bridge spanning the river. There were identical bridges about every 25 yards or so, along the river, connecting both sides of the village.

 

It seemed as though every citizen of the village was out of their homes. The entirety of the village was bustling. Just past the Academy was a large communal area. There was a small koi pond, a number of sogi tables, and pagodas with outdoor sofas for reading and conversations. Most of the table and pagodas were being utilized by at least one person. Behind that was the library. Past the communal area and library was a community center.

 

“It seems like everyone is out and about today,” Iruka noted, looking around.

 

“We don't stay at home much,” Kiokure said. Her mother nodded.

 

“The residences are not really for living in,” the woman explained. “They are small, dark, and not meant for daily living. We sleep and eat there, but our lives are lived down here.” She gestured around her. “As a people we are close. The canyon floor is designed to facilitate community and togetherness. We all help each other. Our crime rate is almost nonexistent and we trust each other.”

 

“I've never seen anything quite like it,” Kakashi said. “It's quite a sight.”

 

“Thank you, Tarou-san,” she continued. “On the other side of the community center, you'll find the bath houses. Beyond that the playgrounds, more communal area, the temple, and the graveyard. Beyond that is the shinobi training grounds. Across from us is the inn where you'll be staying.” She pointed then proceeded to point to each area beyond that. “The restaurant district, the civilian school, another community center and finally more shinobi training grounds.”

 

“I must agree with my partner, Junko-san.” Iruka looked around in awe. “It is stunning. Might we get a chance to tour one of the residences? I'm quite curious to see how they are constructed.”

 

“I would be delighted,” the woman replied. “However, I'm sure the two of you are weary and would like a chance to relax. If you would follow me, I'll get you settled into your room.”

 

Both men nodded and followed her across the bridge and into the inn. Junko introduced them to the desk clerk. “It is a pleasure to have you staying with us. If you would follow me, I will take you to your suite.”

 

“I will give the two of you some time to settle in.” The woman bowed her head to them. “The council will be meeting this evening at five for dinner. We ask that you join us. The council members are looking forward to meeting you.”

 

“We look forward to it.” Kakashi smiled. “Until then.” He bowed.

 

Iruka did the same. “It was a pleasure to meet your Kiokure-chan.” He knelt down, to her level. “I hope to see you again.”

 

“You too, Yasu-san. I like you!” She looked at Kakashi. “You too, pretty boy!”

 

“Kiokure!”

 

“Sorry, Mama.” She hid a smile and turned to walk away with her mother. She turned at the door and waved. Both men smiled and bowed.

 

“You certainly have a way with children, Yasu.” Kakashi gave the other man a knowing look. No wonder he was such a great teacher.

 

“Right this way, shinobi-sans.” The men turned and followed the clerk down the hall. He stopped at a door and handed them each a key. “Should you need anything, please, don't hesitate to let a staff member know. Please, enjoy your stay.”

 

They thanked him and stepped inside the room. Iruka gasped. The room was beautiful. There was a main area with a sofa and table. Off to the sides were two small bedrooms.

 

Thank Kami. Separate rooms.

 

Only one bathroom, unfortunately. Kakashi seemed to have read his mind. “Separate rooms after all, Yasu. I'm sure that pleases you.”

 

“Of course it does.” He replied, stiffly. He turned his back to the other man and walked to the set of double doors on the other side of the room. Opening them, he was shocked to find a private onsen. It wasn't large, but it could easily hold four adults comfortably. Besides, it was a small garden with a sogi table.

 

“Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that,” Kakashi said, looking over his shoulder. Iruka tensed at the closeness of the other man. It didn't go unnoticed by him either. “They certainly know how to take care of their guests.”

 

Iruka turned to look at him. “Knock yourself out. I'm going to go get some lunch and have a look around town.” He turned to one of the bedrooms. “I'll meet you back here at 16:45 and we can head to the council building.” Dropping his pack in the room, he turned and walked out the door without a second glance back.

Oh yeah. He's pissed alright.

Kakashi sighed. He had to figure out how to make things right. Unfortunately, he had absolutely no idea how to do that.

\-----------------------------

At precisely 4:40 Iruka opened the door to the room. He found Kakashi lounging on the sofa with his nose buried in a book. Porn no doubt. “Ready to go?”

“Ready when you are Yasu.”

Iruka turned around and left the way he came without another word. Kakashi smiled and followed a few steps behind unabashedly admiring the other mans ass as they walked down the hallway. Once they stepped into the lobby however, he cleared his face of the amusement and stepped up to walk beside him as they made their way to the council building.

Ten minutes later found them walking up the steps and being greeted by Noboru as he held the door for them. Junko sat in the entryway with Kiokure and a very attractive man. The pair stood as they walked in the door. He placed a possessive hand at the small of her back. Both men bowed politely. Kiokure stood behind her mother quietly.

“Good evening Junko-san” Kakashi smiled. He turned to the man at her side. “Councilman Yamada I presume?”

The man nodded. “Yamada Yuudai, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He looked at both men. “You have obviously already met my wife and daughter. I hope they treated you well and were a good introduction to our village.”

“A fine representation indeed Yamada-sama.” Iruka smiled at the little girl. She glanced up at him and gave a small smile and immediately looked back down to the floor. He frowned. This was not the same girl he had met just a few hours previously. He looked at Kakashi. The man made no indication that he’d noticed anything wrong. Iruka turned his attention back to the man he’d just met. 

“......my partner Hamasaki Yasu.”

Iruka nodded his head. “It is an honor to meet you Yamada-sama.” he studied the councilman. He was of average height, but everything else about him was quite striking. Even beneath his council robes it was obvious he was in shape, good shape. His face was pale, with a sprinkling of freckles across delicate but still masculine features. All of this was topped off with a head of long silky stunningly red hair. Despite his attractiveness he made Iruka uneasy.

“I thank you for coming. I must step away to finish some last minute preparations.” He gave a slight nod of his head. “Until dinner gentlemen.”

Both Konoha shinobi bowed as he made his way up stairs. As he left Noboru stepped out into the entryway. “Kio-Chan.”

Her eyes lit up. “BoBo-San!” She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. “Do I get to play with you while Mama and Father work?”

He smiled. “Of course Kio-Chan. Let's go.” He held his hand out to her. She took it and turned to wave.

“See you later! Bye Mama.” They walked off in the direction of the records room.

“She is a wonderful little girl.” Iruka looked to Junko. “How old is she? If you don't mind me asking.”

“Of course not. She is six.” The woman replied. “She will start at the academy in the fall.” 

“She certainly made our welcome a pleasant one.” Iruka smiled.

“My partner seems to attract children.” Kakashi grinned. “They are drawn to him like bees to honey.”

“It takes a special person to relate to children, and truly appreciate them for what they are and not what they could be.” Junko smiled warmly at Iruka. “Well gentlemen. Shall we head to dinner?”


End file.
